Slipped Away
by NoirFoxy
Summary: A collection of DeidaraxOC one shots. A two-three shot here and there. Rating may go up.


_**Um...So yeah...I deiced to write another story heh...I kinda got the idea by listening to Avril Lavigne. Yes, it's a DeidaraxOC story, so heh? Please enjoy lol. I'll try and get more chapters up when I get the time and ideas. This was supposed to be a drabble, but I find myself unable to write drabbles lol. **_

_**The characters don't belong to me, Masashi Kishimoto owns them all. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_She gave a small sigh as she picked up another piece of dirty clothing that was carelessly flung around the base. In her left arm, was the laundry of all the men that she looked after. Normally, she had no problem caring for them, for they had plucked her from the abusive hands of her family. Well…it was more like Deidara had been her knight in shining armour. But today, she wasn't feeling good, and most of the Akatsuki was out on some sort of bounty or assassination mission, so she had no one to help her with the housework. The only one here at the moment, was Tobi, and she knew he was off somewhere high on candy. It was a daily occurrence for Tobi to be seen running around, completely wacked out of his mind due to excessive in take of sugar. Honestly, Kakun had no idea how anyone could get high off of candy, but then again, it was Tobi, the hyperactive boy/man who was somehow in the Akatsuki. That alone proved to her that the impossible was possible. So yes, Kakun strongly believed that you could get high off of candy. Kakun reached down to grab a clock designed with red clouds, believing it to be Hidan's, for he had a habit of ripping his clothes off when he became too hot. When a photo fluttered out of it, her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of it. Memories began to race through her mind, but paused their fast transitions on one certain one; the one of when she met him.

* * *

_Kakun was out getting ingredients for the celebratory dinner that was being held for her younger brother, who had just graduated from the Konohagakure academy, when her house had burst into flames. At first glance, she didn't know whose house had just been blown up, nor did she care. It wasn't until she arrived to her house, groceries in plastic bags that looked as if they were going to break any second, did she realize that it was hers. The groceries fell to the ground as her hands flew to her face and the look of horror passed over her soft features. Fire crackled in the air and thick smoke clouded her senses. There was heat everywhere; it licked at her body, beckoning her to come closer, so it could hold her in its arms and burn her feelings away. Kakun could only stare, the look of horror slowly turning into a look of sadistic pleasure. They were gone and she was free. No more did she have to live under the roof of the Isaga family. A cruel laugh filled her ears and Kakun was startled to learn that the sound was coming from her. She wasn't aware that she could produce such a disgusting sound._

"_You know, you look rather creepy standing there and laughing like that, yeah." A voice from behind her said. Kakun turned around slowly and looked at the figure of the man who had just spoken._

"_Do I?" she inquired softly. "I didn't mean to, in fact, I wasn't even aware of what I was doing." Her eyes roamed over the man, and she quickly decided that he was rather attractive, but very feminine. His hair was long and blonde, half of it covering his right eye and a pony tail sat atop of his head. The black cloak with red clouds blocked her keen eyes from observing his body, but she didn't mind too much, as she could barely make out his face. _

"_I'm guessing you're the one who did this?" Kakun asked. _

"_Yeah, un." Her eyebrows shot up at hearing a "un" at the end of his sentence. _

"_Aren't you going to finish the job?"_

"_Eh, I finished the job already, yeah. You weren't in the house when I blew it up, so I really don't have a right to kill you, un." Kakun chuckled. _

"_I would assume your mission was to kill off the remaining Isagas, yes?" The man grunted and Kakun assumed that to be a yes. "Well then sir, your mission is not yet complete." _

"_The information I got only said that the Isagas have a son un. It said nothing about a daughter, yeah." The man said, eyeing her strangely. "Do you really want to die so badly, yeah?" _

"_Oh no! I have no wish to die, my life has just started. I was simply wondering why you hadn't killed me if you mission was to wipe out the remaining Isagas. But then again, I should have known that my parents wouldn't have listed that they had a daughter as well as a son." Kakun laughed bitterly. _

"_Well then kind sir, I shall be off. I do have to find a job and a new place to stay. Thank you for not ending my life." Kakun smiled at him, turned and left, leaving the man to stare at her retreating figure._

"_Why the hell was she so formal, un?" he muttered to himself before creating one of his clay birds. Jumping on it, he used his chakra to control it, making his way through the air towards the base of his organization. _

_

* * *

_A small chuckle escaped from Kakun's mouth when she looked at the picture. It was a crappy drawing of the two of them that she attempted to draw because she was pissed off at Deidara and Sasori making fun of her for not having any artistic talent. Unfortunately, the blonde had spotted it before she was able to burn it. He had taken it from her hands and sauntered off with a smirk on his lips. A smile tugged at Kakun's face at the thought of him actually keeping it all this time.

"Kakun-chan!" an overly hyper voice screeched in her ear. Said girl winced and turned to look at the lollipop looking mask that belonged to no one other than Tobi himself.

"Yes Tobi?" she asked, quickly hiding the picture behind her laundry basket, making sure it was out of range of Tobi's apparently keen eyesight.

"Tobi ate all of the candy!" he giggled but then began to pout once his words sunk in. Kakun laughed and ruffled his hair.

"We'll have to bug Deidara to take us to the market to get you some more, won't we?" The pout left Tobi's face with a huge smile as its replacement. Well, Kakun thought he'd be smiling.

"Yay! Kakun-chan and Deidara-sempai are gonna go shopping!" he said excitedly. Tobi began bouncing up and down, clapping his hands as he chanted his sentence over and over. Kakun giggled and continued to do her daily clean up of the base, but this time, Tobi was following her around happily. Occasionally he would pick something up and hand it to Kakun to put in her basket. She would smile and thank him, telling him that he was a good boy. Tobi took that as a good sign and would start to look for more things to give to Kakun to be praised. Kakun finished her chore of collecting laundry and headed down the steps to the deeper part of the base where the water was slightly warmer so she could wash them. Tobi had left her to do the washing alone, saying he didn't like dark places. Kakun hand just nodded and lit a candle and began to make her way down the dark stair well.

Her feet made small noises against the cold floor as she swiftly walked over it. She used her already lit candle to light the other candles that she had placed around the small spring to create a dusky glow, which gave off enough light so she could work. Kakun dipped her hands in the warm water and reached over and grabbed a cloak, dipping it into the warm water. She scrubbed at it roughly, making sure to get any stains out of it. She finished cleaning the clothes in about an hour and thirty minutes. Standing up, she collected the wet clothes and squeezed the water out of then before she placed them in a basket, blew out the candles and made her way back upstairs so she could hang them to dry in a sunny place. Tobi was no where to be seen, which was odd, because he usually waited for her whenever she did her chores.

"Tobi?" she called out. "Tobi where are you?" Her voice penetrated the silence that was the Akatsuki base.

"Maybe Hidan and Kakazu came home from their mission." Kakun mumbled to herself. She shrugged to herself and continued her trek outside.

"So I don't get a hello, yeah?" a voice asked. Kakun tuned around and felt a sense of déjà vou. A smile danced on her face, reaching her eyes and set them ablaze with adoration and relief at seeing him again in one piece.

"Nope, you don't get a hello, but will a welcome home suffice?" Kakun asked.

"It'll have to do, yeah." Deidara grinned.

"Well then, welcome home Deidara." Kakun smiled.

* * *

_**Right so, that's chapter one of these too long drabbles lol. I might just make a story out of this :x. Atm, I'm not too sure where this is gonna go, so feedback and ideas would be appreciated :) Ty for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**-NoirFoxy  
**_


End file.
